The embodiment relates to a light emitting device and a lighting system having the same.
A light emitting diode (LED) is one of a light emitting device that converts electric energy to light. In comparison with other light sources such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, the LED is advantageous because of low power consumption, a long lifetime, a fast response time, safety, and environment-friendliness. Accordingly, many studies and researches to substitute the existing light sources with the light emitting diode have been carried out. In addition, the light emitting diodes are increasingly used as light sources of a variety of lamps used in indoor and outdoor places and lighting devices such as liquid crystal displays, electronic display boards, and streetlamps.